memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tuvok
It's Bonestell, not Bonestal and I think that post-Pathways canon has established that Janeway was in command of the Billings, not the Bonestell. And how sure are the dates, especially his negative review of Janeway? The last time I took a stab at it, that event would have taken place years before 2370.--Emperorkalan 12:53, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Oops on the Bonestell. Pathways is my source on the info about Tuvok's initial negative opinion of Janeway. That Tuvok once dressed Janeway down in front of three Admirals, a scene that is included in the book, is part of the canon. Pathways has Tuvok and Janeway serving together on the Bonestell for five months, with Janeway quickly growing very fond of Tuvok, before going over to Voyager.--Turtletrekker 22:07, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Check the Memory Alpha article for Janeway ( http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Kathryn_Janeway#Early_Career ). Some of the details from Mosaic and Pathways were superceded by comments later in the series.--Emperorkalan 11:45, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Does Tuvok's presence aboard the Enterprise-E in Elite Force 2 contradict his presence on Romulus and aboard the Titan in Taking Wing or is there enough time for him to have had both positions? :I truly believe that they are in contradiction, and should be noted as such, instead of attempting to reconcile them.--Turtletrekker 01:00, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :ETA: A closer inspection of the changes reveals definite contradictions with both Titan' and TNG fiction. Tuvok was actually on Romulus in late 2379, at the time of Star Trek: Nemesis, and was held captive until the arrival of Titan in early 2380. --Turtletrekker 01:50, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Family members Just curious as to why the names of his parents and children, as established in Pathways were "de-linked"?--Turtletrekker 01:00, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Discrepancies This article notes that Tuvok's presence on the Enterprise in 2380 (as per Elite Force II) contradicts other sources, but it does not seem to mention anything from those other sources that contradicts. Is this really a problem worth noting? -- Data Noh 23:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :It does say "apparent" contradiction. In the novels, Tuvok was on Romulus at the end of 2379 and the begining of 2380. From there, he is immediately assigned to Titan as it went out to explore the distant and uncharted Gum Nebula, and there is little or no room for Elite Force to happen. Of course, we still have the the final half of 2380 to be chronicled, hence the use of "apparent", but it seems as if the novels are going in a different direction that will not accomodate Elite Force.--Turtletrekker 00:58, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Assuming that is the case, I am going to alter the article so that it says he is assigned to Romulus in late '79... it currently says he didn't arrive until mid '80. -- Data Noh 09:06, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Pathways dates It seems to me that some of the dates given to Pathways in The Star Trek Fiction Timeline are wrong. I am wondering if there some reasons external to that work that some of these dates have to be that way. For instance, the events of "Flashback" take place in 2293 - isn't this right after graduation? That would mean that he graduated that year (as suggested by Startrek.com) and so chap 14 sections 2+3 should both be 2293 (sec 2 is april after four years at the academy, and section 3 is "the last months of his senior year". In section 1, Tuvok is told he will be attending the academy and leaving to go offworld "within four months" so this is presumably 2289. Section 4 is six years after graduation making it 2299 when he comes back to Vulcan. In section 5, after six years at the temple he undergoes the Pon Farr (so 2305). In section 6, Sek (his oldest child) is 14 and Verith is seven when his third child is born. This is "nearly two decades" after the fist pon farr so "nearly" 2325 (given as 2339 in the timeline). Then in section 7, his daughter (4th child) is 4 years old and he goes to live in the desert for months (sections 7-11). There is no obvious guide to dating here, but when he is done, he seems ready to go back to Starfleet. Pathways implies that he joined only a few months before meeting Janeway in 2365 (section 12) but this ignores his service on the wyoming and 16 years teaching at the academy ("Flashback"). So what the heck is going on here? Are there other guides to this dating? --Jdvelasc 22:21, 17 September 2007 (UTC)